Beerus/Gallery
Manga DBSI2.png|Beerus dining on another planet in the Dragon Ball Super manga DBS2.jpg|Beerus, Whis, and the Oracle Fish in the Dragon Ball Super manga DBSI4.jpg|Beerus vs. Super Saiyan 3 Goku on King Kai's Planet in the Dragon Ball Super manga Super_Star_Guide_Beerus_(Champa_disguise).jpg|Beerus disguised as Champa in the Super Star Guide's minicomic BeerusWikia (2).jpg Gods_of_Destruction_robes.png|The Gods of Destruction gathered in the trailer version Robed_Beerus.png|Beerus and Shin in the trailer Beerus Ultra Instinct.png|Beerus using Ultra Instinct against the other Gods of Destruction in the Zeno Expo Beerus vs Quitela.png|Beerus vs. Quitela Bills vs Quitela.png Beerus and quitela.png Anime ''Dragon Ball Super'' Beerus_talks_to_Yogengyo.png 2018-06-02.png|Whis sees Beerus naked 2018-06-02 (5).png|Beerus gets embarrassed 2018-06-02 (3).png|...and hides himself in the bathwater Dragon Ball Super Episode 18 Test of the Sleeping God of Destruction (House Work of the Gods).png|Beerus sleeping as Goku and Vegeta watch vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h25m36s927.png|Beerus learns that Goku and Vegeta are training under Whis 7a0d07c5cae88e9e6e22618bbf85df59.jpg|Beerus looking at Frost transform DBS Beerus Sphere of Destruction987987.png BeerusChampascared.jpg|Beerus and Champa bowing before Zeno "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 10.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 13.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h18m24s519.png|Beerus & Goku fighting over food "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 14.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 28.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 30.png|Beerus bowing before Zeno "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 2.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 13.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 15.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 20.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 27.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 3.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 23.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 24.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h27m29s154.png BeerusWikia (1).jpg 79dfce5e6846162e76599387ba173b097d10a3fb hq.jpg Frieza-Beerus.png Screenshot 2017-10-08-12-23-37.png Screenshot 2017-10-08-12-20-21.png|Beerus shocked by Jiren's power Beerus-Dragon-Ball-Super.png|Beerus' reaction after his brother was erased Films ''Battle of Gods'' BillsAtHome.png|Beerus thinking BOGBills04.png|Beerus pondering about the Super Saiyan transformation BOGBills06.png|Beerus remembers the Super Saiyan God BOGBillsandWhis3.png|Beerus and Whis WillsBillsBattleOfGodsAdvertisment.png|Whis and Beerus on King Kai's planet BoGKKPBattle1.jpg|Beerus faces Goku SS3GokuElbowsBills.png|Goku attacks Beerus SSJ3Goku&Bills(BoG).jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Beerus BillsOnKaiokai(BoG).png|Beerus about to flick Goku BoGKKPBattle4.jpg|Beerus flicks Goku WHEEEE!.JPG|Beerus flies towards Goku BoGKKPBattle12.jpg|Beerus about to knock Goku out HappyGang(BoG).jpg|Beerus dancing with the gang Food.PNG|Whis and Beerus enjoy Earth's food MBuuMocksBills(BoG).png|Buu taunts Beerus BillsAngry(BoG).png|Beerus angry BillsPowersUp(BoG).png|Beerus powers up BillsN1(BoG).png|Beerus blasts Buu away with a Kiai BillsN(BoG).png|Beerus after blasting Buu away bog_extended_044-large.png|Beerus fights Majin Buu BOGwikia (2).png BOGwikia (3).png BillsPunchesVegetaInStomach.png|Beerus punches Vegeta in the stomach BillsDirectPunchesVegeta.png|Beerus punches Vegeta away BillsVsVegeta3.png|Beerus roundhouse kicks Vegeta Bills kneed gotenks in the stomach.png|Beerus knees Super Saiyan Gotenks in the stomach VegetaChargesBeerus2.png|Vegeta attacks Beerus with all his rage after Bulma is hit BeerusAfterBeingHitByVegeta.png|Beerus after Vegeta's assault BeerusKnocksOutVegetaWithATap.png|Beerus knocks out Vegeta with a finger tap BeerusWikia (3).jpg God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere.png|Beerus raises one hand Bills&WhisCake.png|Beerus and Whis Bills.png|Beerus VidelInformsBeerusOfAnotherSaiyan.png|Beerus when Videl delivers news of another Saiyan BillsDogMouth.png|Beerus roars before punching Goku BillsVsSSgGokuInForest.png|Beerus and Goku fight in a forest BillsCEB(BoG).png|Beerus fires energy bullets BillsFlyingInRock2(BoG).png|Beerus GokuVsBillsW2(BoG).png|Beerus faces Goku GokuVsBillsW3(BoG).png|Beerus and Goku GokuVsBillsW6(BoG).png|Beerus vs. Goku BillsVsSSJGoku1(BoG).png|Beerus and Goku BillsVsSSJGoku2(BoG).png|Beerus vs. Goku BillsBlueLight(BoG).png|Beerus BillsBlueLight2.png|Beerus shocked BillsFireLight3(BoG).png|Beerus charges his attack BillsSunAttackCharge.png|Beerus with a large energy sphere BillsSunAttackThrow.png|Beerus launches his ultimate attack Whis&BillsRockyArea.png|Whis and Beerus Adsız.png|Beerus sitting Billsfacered.png|Beerus after eating wasabi BoGwhisvsbills.jpg|Whis karate chops Beerus Sem Títuloa.png|Beerus after Whis karate chops him ''Resurrection ‘F’'' vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h28m43s764.png Beerus-Dragon-Ball-Z-Resurrection-F-5.jpg Beerus-Dragon-Ball-Z-Resurrection-F-6.jpg File:760e82aaad636d1832dbb9b10a48cec4.jpg|Beerus and Whis bickering over who ate more starwberies Openings/Endings/Trailers GDM3.JPG|Beerus in the GDM3 trailer 4F6AB417-2436-43B3-9892-9A012E4C042F0D37FBEA-E443-4999-9726-22B47BC17BCB.jpg|Beerus in Battle of Z opening DA1A5365-8DF6-4894-8682-F844D66F2C9DE39497B2-781D-4133-85D3-4A2F99407816.jpg 46377b8ee3932d9a92e3e831a742d09a.png|Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes GDM7 opening Beerus Champa.JPG|Beerus in Aku no Tenshi to Seigi no Akuma ending Survival_Arc_Oppening_(4).jpg|Beerus in Genkaitoppa X Survivor opening Video Games BillsAppears(DBH).png|Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHBills.png|Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes BillsChargesAnAttack.jpg|Beerus charges an energy attack BillsAttack1(DBH).png|Beerus fires his energy attack BillsAttack2(DBH).png|Beerus' attack BillsAttack3(DBH).png|Beerus' attack BillsEarthDestr(DBH).png|Beerus' attack destroys Earth Wiss&Bills(DBHUM).png|Whis and Beerus in Ultimate Mission UMBillsFingerAttack1.png|Beerus prepares his Wrath of the God of Destruction UMBillsFingerAttack2.png|Beerus' Wrath of the God of Destruction BillsVsVegeta(ZBR).png|Beerus vs. Vegeta in Zenkai Battle Royal BillsES(ZBR).png|Beerus gathers energy in Zenkai Battle Royal BillsCEB(ZBR).png|Beerus using the God of Destruction's Wrath special attack BillsVolley(ZBR).png|Beerus using the God of Destruction's Wrath special attack SSGokuVsBills(BoG).png|Goku vs. Beerus in Zenkai Battle Royal BillsFinish1(ZBR).png|Beerus uses one of his special attacks BillsExpl(ZBR).png|Beerus' attack explodes BillsBattleOfZ.png|Beerus in Battle of Z Bills.JPG|Beerus as he appears in Xenoverse Dark Beerus.PNG|Beerus pretending to be under the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic in Xenoverse XN - Whis & Beer.png|Whis and Beerus about to conduct a "special test" in Xenoverse XV - Beerus revived.png|Beerus reviving himself in Xenoverse Beerus XV2 Character Scan.png|Beerus Xenoverse 2 Beerus FighterZ.png|Beerus in Dragon Ball FighterZ Artwork BillsDesigns.jpg|Beerus concept art design02.png|Beerus concept art BillsConceptArtHead.png|Beerus concept art BillsOnFlyer.png|Beerus' characteristics BillsCharaSheet(OMG).png|Beerus (Battle of Gods Official Movie Guide) Bills(FilmPoster).png|Beerus on the film poster BeerusUSArt.jpg|Beerus art for the Battle of Gods North American release HandRaisedDBHBillsArt.png|Beerus art for Dragon Ball Heroes Bills&WhisDBHArt.png|Beerus and Whis art for Dragon Ball Heroes BillsZBRProfileImage.png|Beerus art for Zenkai Battle Royal BillsZBRArt.jpg|Beerus art for Zenkai Battle Royal W4KoZnh.jpg|Beerus' Xenoverse scan Beerus_(Revival_of_F).png|Beerus art Dragon Ball Super Episode 70 characters design Gods of Destruction SBH5 Art.png|Artwork of Beerus and the other Gods of Destruction Beerus_DBS_Broly_Artwork.png|Beerus art for Dragon Ball Super: Broly Merchandise Bills(WCF).png|Beerus' World Collectable Figure Category:Galleries